


Confessions

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Discussion of Sexual Harassment and Attempted Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become a pattern, ignoring the parts of Blaine that weren’t what they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine’s parents want him to get a part-time job as prep for later in life. After a while they notice Blaine being miserable after coming home from work - so when he quits they don’t push for details. A few days later police show up at their house to question him, he filed for a sexual harassment about his boss that his supervisor gave to the police. Turns out he was harassed and raped. cue parent!guilt

Lisa had just stood and stared at the two police officers standing outside of her door. Instantly, her mind flashed to the time when a sheepish Cooper stood between two officers after he had taken his girlfriend’s father’s car on a joyride to impress her. The resulting grounding pretty much had ruined their relationship anyway. 

"What can I do for you?" She asked, confused. 

"Mrs. Anderson, is your son Blaine at home?" The officer asked, giving her a bright smile. The officer was rather petite, her long dark hair pulled back into a severe bun. Although she was smiling widely, there was still a guarded look in her eyes.

"He is," she whispered, quickly stepping aside. "Please come in."

The officers stepped in, shaking Andrew’s hand when he walked out to see what was happening. Confused and nervous, Andrew called for Blaine and they all shared awkward smiles as they waited. Blaine walked downstairs, eyes locked on his phone.

"What’s…" the words died in his mouth and he froze at the sight. 

"We’re here to discuss a report you made," the young woman said gently. "I’m Officer Harrison and this is Officer Peters. We…"

"That report was supposed to be private," he whispered, face going pale. "My parents weren’t supposed to know."

"Son, you’re a minor. Your parents need to know," Peters glanced over to them, gripping a little tighter on the folder in his hand. "We can’t prosecute unless we get their permission. I don’t want to throw out this case."

Blaine fidgeted, and Lisa felt something in her chest twist painfully. Something had gone wrong at his job, both her and Andrew knew that. He had started growing quiet, keeping his eyes down at all times. When he finally told them that he had quit, they had actually been relieved. 

"Please tell me what’s happening," Lisa whispered. 

"Your son made a report of sexual harassment that resulted in an attack," Harrison said carefully, her wide eyes full of sympathy. "We need some statements from you."

"Um…my…my boss was making some comments at me that made me really uncomfortable," Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach. "At first it was just compliments and…it was kind of nice you know? Then, he started touching me. Just resting his hand on my shoulder and giving me hugs and then…then the complements weren’t about my work anymore."

"Blaine…" Andrew breathed, eyes wide. 

"I’m so sorry! I told him to stop, that I didn’t like it," he sniffed and wiped at his eyes, curling in on himself more. "He asked me to work late and he pushed me against the wall when everyone left. He started talking to me and…and undid my pants before I pushed him off. I left and quit the next day. I’m sorry. I tried to fight, I swear. I never wanted it…"

The world came crashing down. Issac Daws had been their good friend since college, and Andrew had all but made Blaine take the job. Maybe Issac would encourage him to become interested in the business world instead of music. He had always been so good with kids. Just that realization made Lisa feel sick and she sank down into a chair. Their son, their baby boy, had been harassed and almost…

"Oh God," she sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"I’m sorry!" Blaine blurted, tightening his arms around his stomach. "I just knew he was your friend and I didn’t want to make you mad."

"Of course we’re not mad," Andrew’s voice was hushed and horrified, tears running down his own face. "Oh Blaine, we are not mad. We can never be mad at you for that. We love you.”

Blaine’s body hunched over as he let out a sob. In an instant, Andrew was pulling him into his arms and Lisa was wrapping her arms around them both. They had let things with Blaine slip by. When Blaine came out, it was difficult for everyone. Maybe they had hoped that if they ignored it, it would go away. Then things got worse, and they just kept ignoring it. If they never talked about his bullying, his stay in the hospital, his boyfriend or his plans for the future, it wasn’t real.

But this was real.

They couldn’t just keep looking past the parts of Blaine they didn’t understand. They couldn’t just hope that he would “get better.” Blaine was hurting, and he was hurting because they wanted him to be someone he wasn’t. They had been so caught up in avoiding something that made them uncomfortable that they never noticed their son when he needed them to. 

Maybe they hadn’t been able to save him from this, but they would be damned if he was hurt like this again.


End file.
